diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Blumenkind Mafia
Definition * Blumenkind Als Blumenkinder bezeichnete man auch in den 50er und 60er Jahren die sogenannten Hippies die eine von Zwängen und Tabus befreite Lebensvorstellung propagierten, in der Hoffnung dass der Mensch als solches am besten zum guten Menschen reift, wenn ihm keine Zwänge auferlegt werden und er sich frei in seine Bestimmung entfalten kann. Die Bewegung trug sich selbst 1967 zu Grabe im Angesicht ihrer eigenen Absorbtion durch eine kommerzialisierte Massenbewegung. (Es hat nicht funktioniert) * Mafia Als Mafia bezeichnet man eine diffuse soziale Struktur, die sich klassischerweise als Geheimbund zwischen befreundeten oder rivalisierenden Familien informell konstituiert. Die Mafia selbst sieht sich nicht als Mafia, viel mehr ist es der hilflose Versuch der Außenstehenden der Organisation die aus dem Untergrund Macht ausübt einen Namen oder ein Gesicht zu geben. Die Mafia schafft es durch Sozialleistungen an den Außenstehenden und durch kleine Gefälligkeiten all jene in Ihre Fänge zu bekommen, die meinen dass ein kleines Geschäft schon nicht schaden könnte. Aber hat man erst einmal das Netz berührt, gibt es so gut wie kein Entkommen mehr. Die Blumenkind Mafia in WoW ist ein Gespinst von über die Maßen freizügiges Rollenspiel propagierender Rollenspieler, die nicht die Gefahren dieser Freizügigkeit einsehen will und damit Server nach Server den Non Rollenspielern opfert weil sie in totaler Verklärung der Wirklichkeiten annimmt, dass man alle Nichtrollenspieler schon irgendwie auf die eigene Seite bekommen wird und sie mit Rollenspiel anfixen kann. Gegenteil Zwar nicht unbedingt in der Handlungsweise aber in seiner möglichen Konsequenz findet die Blumenkind Mafia ihr Gegenteil im Holier than thou Verhalten. Ursprünge Wie es zu dieser Geisteshaltung kommt ist umstritten, es ist zu vermuten, dass der übermäßige Genuss von Visionenstaub etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Sehr wahrscheinlich ist auch eine wirklichkeitsverneinende mentale Disposition. Konsequenzen Weil die Blumenkind Mafia auf den meisten Servern in der Überzahl ist und auch in Diskussionen die einlullenderen Argumente hat, gibt es auf allen RP Servern in WoW ein klassisches Verfallsmuster. In der ersten Phase, in der der Server noch jung ist und die Wahrscheinlichkeit gering ist, dass kontentorientierte OOC'ler einen neuen Charakter beginnen ist, sind die Ansprüche und somit meist auch die Qualität hoch. Jeder kann sich Toleranz leisten, denn Toleranz hat keine Konsequenzen. Am dritten Tag nach Serverlaunch tauchen die ersten OOC'ler auf und der Schock erzeugt eine Welle Holier than thou. Am dritten Tag sind auch die ersten Charaktere soweit, dass die ersten Gegenstände entzaubert werden können, die Visionenstaub abgeben. Die Blumenkind Mafia entsteht still im Untergrund, noch betäubt entwickeln sie wirre Ideen über das Gute im Menschen, schweigen betroffen in dunklen Ecken in Sturmwind und Orgrimmar oder spucken ein undeutlich, blutiges "Man muß tolerant sein" in einschlägige Channels. Mit der Zeit verlaufen sich immer mehr OOC'ler auf die Rollenspiel Server, werden durch den spinnwebenartigen Mafiastrukturen ebenso zu Blumenkinder und predigen die Toleranz. Nachdem Toleranz in Mitteleuropa nach den 40er Jahres des 20. Jahrhunderts modern geworden ist, hört sich das hysterische Geschreie danach vernünftiger an, als die mahnenden Worten den Anfängen zu wehren oder die Urban'esken Aufrufe zu Kreuzzügen gegen den Dammbruch. Nach einigen Monaten steht der Server offen für Charaktertransfers. Die Angstschreie ihrer Mitspieler ignorierend verdreifachen die Blumenkinder ihre Anstrengungen und ihren Konsum, und alsbald schon wird aus einem ehemals stringenten Rollenspiel Welt, irgendwann ein verwaschenere Kosmos aus zerfledderter Lore, Fantasy Infektionen aus anderen Welten und importierter Dummheit á la Legolol. Die Welt geht alsbald unter und man hofft auf die baldige Eröffnung eines neuen Servers um dort mit einem neuen Charakter drei Tage lang schönes Rollenspiel machen zu können. Umgang Wehret den Anfängen. Kategorie:Archiv